


c'mon keith

by bearywest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Implied Future Klance, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearywest/pseuds/bearywest
Summary: “And then! Instead of apologizing for bumping into me he just winked at me and said ‘see you later Keith’ and kept walking!” Keith ranted, pacing his brother’s room as said brother lounged on his bed, reading something on his phone. Shiro hummed, only paying half attention. 
“Ya know, Keith,” Shiro mused, not even bothering to look up from his phone, “You only talk about someone this much when you like them.”
Keith sputtered, “What?! No I don’t Shiro what the hell!?” Shiro finally looked up at Keith, a smug grin playing across his lips.
“What about Chris Kinley from middle school,” Shiro teased, before changing his voice to imitate Keith. “Oh Shiro, Chris is so annoying he just looks at me with those gorgeous brown eyes and I want to punch him in his beautiful face.”
Keith sent his brother a murderous glare. “I told you never to mention him again, Shiro,” he hissed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble to get back in the swing of writing so I can (finally) finish chapter 2 of Take Me Home (my space rapunzel au) but it took on a mind of its own. If you are getting confused the italics is Keith talking but he's talking about something that happened earlier in the day. If it doesn't make any sense/is confusing please let me know! I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! also this was cross-posted from tumblr

“And then! Instead of apologizing for bumping into me he just winked at me and said ‘see you later Keith’ and kept walking!” Keith ranted, pacing his brother’s room as said brother lounged on his bed, reading something on his phone. Shiro hummed, only paying half attention.

“Ya know, Keith,” Shiro mused, not even bothering to look up from his phone, “You only talk about someone this much when you like them.”

Keith sputtered, “What?! No I don’t Shiro what the hell!?” Shiro finally looked up at Keith, a smug grin playing across his lips.

“What about Chris Kinley from middle school,” Shiro teased, before changing his voice to imitate Keith. “Oh Shiro, Chris is so annoying he just looks at me with those gorgeous brown eyes and I want to punch him in his beautiful face.”

Keith sent his brother a murderous glare. “I told you never to mention him again, Shiro,” he hissed.

Shiro kept grinning but raised both of his hands in surrender. “Sorry, geeze. Go on about this… what’s this guy’s name again.” Keith paused in his pacing and whipped around to face Shiro.

“Have you even been paying attention to me at all?!?” Shiro shrugged.

“I kinda tuned out when you mentioned seeing him in the parking lot at school today.”

“THAT WAS THE FIRST THING I MENTIONED OVER 20 MINUTES AGO, SHIRO,” Keith yelled. Shiro winced and shrugged again.

“Sorry li’l bro, this article on the ship being built to go the farthest in space humans have ever been is pretty riveting.” When Keith just stared at Shiro, Shiro sighed and sat up, putting his phone on his bed. “Okay. This time for real. Tell me all about what’s his face.”

“Lance.”

“Right, lance. Tell me all about Lance.” Keith sighed, but relented.

_He saw Lance in the parking lot this morning who then had the nerve to wave at Keith and yell his name obnoxiously, making everyone in a fifty foot radius stare at him. Lance is just out to embarrass Keith._

_Then Lance, not even five minutes later, was enthusiastically pointing at the desk next to him and then at Keith, waggling his eyebrows. Keith of course, ignored this new attempt to make Keith uncomfortable and sat as far away as possible. Keith surely imagined Lance’s face falling, Lance has plenty of friends. In fact, Lance’s friend Hunk took the chair only a minute later._

_Just to make Keith’s day even worse, and it was only first period mind you, the history teacher assigned a group project needing at least three people. Keith’s only friend in that class, Pidge, ended up in a group with two other girls and grimaced apologetically at him. So of course, who else but Lance noticed that Keith didn’t have any partners and dragged a whining Hunk over to Keith, cheerfully, with his beau- uh, evil smile firmly on his face. Keith was forced to agree because he was the last person in the class without any partners._

_Keith grudgingly admitted that Lance and Hunk had pretty good ideas for the project and were willing to meet on a day that Keith didn’t have any self-defense lessons or band practice. Since Hunk and Lance carpooled to school, they even offered to take him home after, which Keith politely accepted._

“That was nice of Lance to offer to do,” Shiro interrupted. Keith glared at him and Shiro mimed zipping his mouth shut, swallowing down a smile.

“Maybe a little. Anyway.”

_Sure that was nice of Lance, and Hunk, but then when the bell rung Lance bumped into Keith on the way out the door and–_

“Didn’t apologize, right, I remember that,” Shiro said.

“I’m sorry did you want to tell the story for me?” Keith asked sweetly. Shiro rolled his eyes.

“Okay okay I get it, shut up Shiro.”

Keith took a deep breath and continued.

_The rest of the day was pretty calm, but when the last bell rung and Keith was heading out to the buses, Lance ran up behind Keith and tapped him on the shoulder, face red, likely from running over. Keith, who was tired and just wanted to go home whipped around glaring._

_“What do you want, McClain?” Keith had snapped._

_“Oh, I, uh just was wondering if maybe after we finish the project on Friday you might want to go see a movie afterwards? I mean it’ll be the weekend so you’ll have some time, right? There’s that new cool action movie that came out last week if you wanna see that?” Keith who was confused, raised an eyebrow._

_“Why would you want me to go to a movie with you and Hunk?” Keith had asked, and to his surprised, Lance’s face got redder._

_“Oh, um, actually, Hunk’s house is on the way to the theatre and his mom has a curfew so he wouldn’t be able to come.” Keith was even more confused._

_“I think I’ll pass. I gotta get to the buses, Lance. I’ll see you tomorrow.” ,”_

“Then he just said, ‘Oh, okay,’ and that’s all and just went the other way to where Hunk was waiting. Like what does that even mean? Shiro?” When Shiro didn’t respond Keith paused in his pacing and looked over at Shiro who looked stunned. “What now?!”

“Keith, you are quite possibly the dumbest person I’ve ever met,” Shiro said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“What? Shiro what the hell are you talking about?” Keith demanded, furious.

“He was asking you out! And you told him no!!!!” Shiro yelled back, throwing his hands up in the air.

“What no he wasn’- Ohmygod. Oh my god. I can’t believe this,” Keith said, starting to pace again, running his hands through his hair over and over, pulling it a little bit. He then stopped and turned around to face Shiro. “Shiro what the hell do I do?!”

“Call him, you idiot! You exchanged numbers for the project right?” Shiro advised.

“Yes! Yes! I’m going to call him! Wait call him and say what?” Keith asked, hand halfway to his pants to pull out his phone. Shiro groaned. Years and years at Keith and Lance’s wedding he was so teasing him about this.

“Call him and tell him yes, you’d love to go out on a date with him to the movie theatre this Friday,” Shiro explained, slowly and patiently.

“Right, right. Of course, duh,” Keith stuttered, nervously pulling his phone out and hovering over the call button. “What if he doesn’t want to anymore?” Shiro groaned again, even louder.

“Just call him, Keith Kogane, or I will,” Shiro threatened. Keith shuddered at the idea before taking a deep breath and hitting call.

The phone only rang three times before Lance picked up.

“Keith? Uh, what? I mean, um, what’s up, buddy?” Lance asked nervously on the other line. Keith looked over at Shiro, who nodded encouragingly and gave two thumbs up, smiling big. Keith was almost a little concerned at how excited Shiro was and it made him suspicious of how much Shiro was gonna tease him. Putting all of that out of his mind, Keith took a deep breath.

“Hey, Lance. About this Friday…”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr as turkeylance! i dont know if i will ever write the date part but maybe if some inspiration strikes (or enough ppl want to see it) i will try!


End file.
